Gummi Bears: Gruffi's Special Surprise
by ChelleNorlund
Summary: This is my new fanfic and it has to do with Zummi's spell somehow back-fired and somehow...made Gruffi...pregnant. Mpreg in this fanfic and the same cast from the series of the Adventures of the Gummi Bears. :  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**(Hi, everybody. It's ChelleNorlund, and sorry for taking so long to get back to you on my other fanfics, cause…I have been busy with doing chores and been spending time with my family, cause I have been up on my feet doing chores, cause if I don't do chores, my mother is going to kick me out of the house and she's going to get me a job, which I don't like. Ahem…anyway, this is my new fanfic and it has to do with the Gummi Bears from the Disney show called The Adventures of the Gummi Bears, and it has to do with my favorite Gummi Bear named Gruffi Gummi, who is the leader of the Gummi Bears, who wears a tan outfit with a brown belt around his waist and also wears a green hat. Also…if any of you didn't know is that Gruffi Gummi is voiced by two actors in the series. His first actor that he had was Bill Scott, who got passed away shortly and that Gruffi is being replaced by an actor name Corey Burton, who is Gruffi Gummi's second actor after Bill Scott got passed away. Anyway, please…enjoy this fanfic and I hope you will love it. Enjoy!)**_

_**The Adventures of the Gummi Bears: Gruffi's Special Surprise**_

_**By: ChelleNorlund**_

_**Chapter 1: Epilogue**_

In a glen of the forest in the kingdom called Dunwyn, lived seven Gummi Bears named Cubbi, Grammi, Gruffi, Gusto, Sunni, Tummi and Zummi. They have their own personalities, like; Cubbi is the youngest Gummi bear, and dreams of becoming a great Gummi knight. He is also incredibly curious and has a tendency to get distracted by anything my-st-er-i-ous or very exciting.

Grammi is an old Gummi bear, who acts as the group's mother, who cooks, cleans and is the Gummi Bear who prepares yummy Gummi-Berry Juice, and who also holds the secret recipe of the Gummi-Berry Juice and wants to pass it down to Sunni when she is of age. Also…Grammi and Gruffi always bicker over what has to be done, that's why Grammi has an intense rivalry with Gruffi.

Gruffi is the leader of the Gummi Glen, and who is an old-fashioned bear who prefers to do things in the Gummi way. Gruffi is also an extremely skilled craftsman and mechanic, he is the only one that often fixes old Gummi technology, including trap doors as well as building traps around the glen to deal with humans and ogres. When it comes to building, using tools and fixing things, Gruffi is the perfectionist, which can be his undoing at times. However, Gruffi is often the voice of stability when the other Gummis fall into despair.

Gusto Gummi or Augustus, is an artistic, individualist Gummi, who was stranded on a deserted island for twelve years with his best friend and talking toucan named Artie Deco. Tummi and Gruffi were shipwrecked on Gusto's island, just as a volcano was due to erupt and cause the island to sink into the ocean. Gusto gets to stay with the other Gummis in their home. However…Gruffi tends to argue with Gusto for his outside-the-box thinking, and how much influence he is on Cubbi and Sunni. Gusto lives by himself in a makeshift apartment behind a waterfall but lives in Gummi Glen when the weather is too harsh.

Sunni is a preteen Gummi, who dreams about becoming a princess. Sunni is the most curious about human culture and human fashion, and least concerned with Gummi history. She is the second oldest of the kid Gummis, behind only Tummi Gummi. However…she has a crush on Gusto. (Awwwwwww)

Tummi is an overweight teenaged Gummi, who enjoys a wonderful meal, and would much rather be eating some Gummi-Berries than picking them off the bushes. Tummi is a talented sailor, gardener, artist and craftsman, he is the oldest of the kid Gummis, and he has rather relaxed and easygoing personality, which often gets him involved in Cubbi's schemes.

Last, but certainly not least is Zummi Gummi…Zummi is an aged Gummi bear who is the Gummi Glen Gummi's Keeper of Gummi Wisdom and he is the holder of the Gummi-Medallion which he uses to read his book that is very magical to become the group's magician. He is forgetful and he is also clumsy, mis-speaking often with spoonerisms and his spells tend to back-fire as well. Also, a little secret…he has a fear of heights as well.

In this fanfic, I am going to make Zummi's spell gone back-fired when Grammi tells him that she wish they could have a baby, but instead…Zummi's spell somehow made…Gruffi Gummi…pregnant. You might think it's silly, but on deviant art site, I found a picture that has Zummi, Grammi and a pregnant Gruffi, which you might think it's silly, but…cute, right?

_**CAST**_

Noelle North as the voice of Cubbi

June Foray as the voice of Grammi

Corey Burton as the voice of Gruffi

Rob Paulsen as the voice of Gusto

Katie Leigh as the voice of Sunni

Lorenzo Music as the voice of Tummi

Paul Winchell as the voice of Zummi

(This is the first chapter and the epilogue of the story and it also tells about the characters, and also what the fanfic is going to be about as well. Please review and I hope you will like the story if you all are fans of Disney Gummi Bears. Thank you.)


	2. Chapter 2: Zummi's Spell and Passing Out

_**(This is the second chapter and this is when Zummi's spell on Grammi is going to go back-fired, and this time…Zummi's spell is going to hit…Gruffi Gummi. Uh-oh! Enjoy!)**_

_**Chapter 2: Zummi's Spell**_

On a beautiful sunny day in Dunwyn forest of the Gummi Glen, Zummi is reading his magical book that has lots of spells, and that is when Grammi came into the room and saw Zummi reading his magical book of spells. "What are you doing, Zummi?" Grammi asked. "Well, I am just wreadin' my wook of pells, I mean, uh, I am just reading my book of spells." Zummi said while looking at Grammi while fixing his glasses. "Ooh, I see. What kind of spells did you find, Zummi?" Grammi asked.

"Oh, just some…razy pells, ere and here, I mean uh, some crazy spells, here and there. And of course a spell that can be onderful, I mean, wonderful." Zummi said. "What spell is that?" Grammi asked. "Well, let's see…" Zummi said while zooming the book and found the spell that he was looking at, which is called, "The Babba Spell", which the Babba Spell is for to make someone pregnant and have a baby and have to carry the baby for six to nine months. "The pell that I am weading is called the Babba Pell, I mean uh, the spell that I am reading is called The Babba Spell." Zummi said while looking at Grammi after zooming his book to find the spell. "A Babba Spell? What is that?" Grammi asked. "Well, it says here, it's a spell that can make someone or something pregnant and have a baby and carry the baby for six to nine months." Zummi said while looking at his book and showing it to Grammi.

When Grammi saw the spell in the book, she saw a picture of a baby on the book when it comes to the Babba Spell. "Awwwwww, that baby looks so adorable. I wish we could have a baby, that will be like a wish come true." She said while looking at the baby in the picture of Zummi's magical book. "Yes, it is a ute aby, I mean, cute baby. Here are the magic words on how to make a baby." Zummi said while showing Grammi the magic words on how to make a baby, which the spell goes "Goo Goo, Gaa, Gaa, Coothie Coothie Coo, Make a Babba."

"Wow. Those are the magic words on how to make a baby. Do you think we could make a baby?" Grammi asked. "Well, it's ard to ell. I mean, it's hard to tell. But…it's worth a try. However, I'm just…fraid' to it the wrong hing, I mean, I'm just afraid to hit the wrong thing." Zummi said. "Oh, I'm sure it's worth a shot, Zummi. What could go wrong?" Grammi asked. "Hmm, if you say so…" Zummi said, and then, reads the magic words, until, all of the sudden; Gruffi Gummi came in to see what Zummi and Grammi are up to. "Zummi, Grammi, what are you two doing?" He asked, and then…Zummi chant the magic words and he missed his target, and that he chant the magic words right on…Gruffi and made Gruffi passed out. "Zummi, something's wrong with Gruffi." Grammi said, feeling worried. "Oh my goodness gracious, I must have chant the words and made the words go to Gruffi. This can't be appening, I mean, happening." Zummi said, which he and Grammi both went over to where Gruffi stood and passed out.

Later, Grammi and Zummi took Gruffi to his bedroom and put him on his bed; Grammi went into the kitchen and grabbed a small bucket of warm water with a small cloth to put on Gruffi's forehead to help Gruffi to wake up. When Gruffi opened his eyes, he saw everything was all blurry, but…shortly after the blurr disappeared, Gruffi saw Grammi and Zummi looking down at him in his own room. "Grammi? Zummi? Where am I?" He asked, feeling a little dizzy. "You're in your bedroom, Gruffi." Grammi said, feel relieved that Gruffi is alright. "Yes, and you passed out right in my lab." Zummi said, looking down at Gruffi. "Ooh, I didn't know I passed out, but I can't remember why I was in your lab, Zummi. And…what were you doing in your lab?" Gruffi asked.

"Well, I was weading my magic wook of pells, I mean, reading my magic book of spells. And Grammi came in, and I found an onderful, I mean, wonderful spell." Zummi said. "Fasinating. Anyway, I'm a bit tired and I think we should get some sleep for the night." Gruffi said. "Yes, I think we should. Well…good night, Gruffi." Grammi said while walking out of the room to get ready for bed. "Good night, Grammi." Gruffi said. "Gruffi, mind if I ask you something before I go to bed?" Zummi asked. "Sure, Zummi." Gruffi said with a yawn. "How are you feeling now?" Zummi asked. "I feel fine now, Zummi. Thank you for asking me." Gruffi said, and then, he starts to go to sleep. "Good. Well…good night, Gruffi." Zummi said and he starts to go to bed as well.

Around midnight, while Gruffi was sleeping, inside of his stomach, a small little egg starts to go into his stomach and starts to get ready to…reproduce. Uh-oh!

(This chapter here is when Zummi's spell starts to back-fire and aim at Gruffi and made Gruffi pass out for a short time, and then, while Gruffi is sleeping, a small little egg starts to go into his stomach and gets to reproduce to make a baby. Please review this chapter, and I hope you will love it. Thank you.)


	3. Chapter 3: Feeling Odd and A Surprise

_**(This chapter here talks about what is happening to Gruffi after he woke up and inside his stomach, a small egg starts to go into his stomach and starts to reproduce. Well…I hope you will like this chapter and please…ENJOY!)**_

_**Chapter 3: Feeling Odd and A Huge Surprise**_

When morning came to the Gummi Glen, Gruffi woke up to the sound of his alarm clock saying seven o'clock in the morning, which is telling Gruffi to get up, and so…Gruffi turned his alarm clock off, opened his eyes to a nice beautiful morning, then…he gets out of bed, and starts on his morning exercise by moving his legs up and down to get the sleep-ness out of them. "One, two, one, two, one, two, one, two, one, two." Gruffi said while counting to his morning exercise.

Later, Gruffi takes off his pajamas and gets in the tub to get a nice warm bath and he starts to feel so relaxed, until…inside his stomach, the small egg inside his stomach starts to reproduce again and split into four pieces. Once Gruffi is out the tub, he gets into his bath-robe, and he starts on brushing his teeth and he also counts while brushing his teeth. "One, two, three, four, five, six. One, two, three, four, five, six." He said while counting to brush his teeth.

Later, after he brush his teeth, he sits on the bucket, minding his own business on what he's going to do for the day. After he was done using the toilet, he grabs his clothes, including his green hat and starts to get dressed, and then, he straighten a sign hanging on the wall, saying, "Live Each Day In The Gummi Way." Once Gruffi went out of the bathroom, he starts to walk into the hallway to go into the kitchen, until, all of the sudden…Gruffi starts to feel nauseous in the head, and he starts to feel dizzy as well in his eyes. He shook his head to get rid of the dizziness out of his eyes, and he starts on walking again to get to the kitchen to get ready for breakfast.

Also in the hallway, Gruffi stopped for a short-time when he starts to feel some cramps in his lower stomach, which is very odd to him. "Ooh…Wow, that was very odd. I don't know why I have these cramps in my stomach, but…I'm sure the cramps will go away soon enough." Gruffi said to himself. Then, he got to the kitchen and saw everyone in the kitchen as well. He saw Grammi making breakfast, Sunni playing with her musical flute, Cubbi setting the table, Zummi reading a good book about the Great Gummis, and Tummi eating some berries in a small bowl.

"Good morning, everyone." Gruffi said while looking at the other Gummi bears. "Good morning, Gruffi. How are you feeling?" Grammi asked. "Yes, Gruffi. How are you feeling? I heard that you passed out yesterday." Sunni said, feeling concerned for Gruffi. "Yeah." Cubbi said feeling concerned for Gruffi as well. "Oh, I feel fine today, thank you for asking me. Except…been feeling nauseous, dizzy and had some cramps in my lower stomach, but I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern." Gruffi said while trying to sit down. "I see. Are you feeling up for some breakfast?" Grammi asked. "I think so. What are we having for breakfast?" Gruffi asked. "Well, it's some yummy poppy-seed muffins, along with some Gummi-Berry pancakes." Grammi said while showing the other Gummi Bears the breakfast that they're going to eat.

All of the sudden, the smell of the breakfast made Gruffi's stomach turned upside-down and made Gruffi rush out of the kitchen and into the bathroom and vomit in the bucket. "Wow, I wonder what's wrong with Gruffi." Cubbi said after he saw Gruffi going out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, which they all heard Gruffi vomiting. "Hmmm, well, Gruffi says he has been eeling, I mean, feeling nauseous, feeling izzy, I mean, dizzy, and been having some ramps, I mean, cramps in his lower stomach." Zummi said, trying to figure out what is happening to Gruffi.

When Gruffi came out of the bathroom, he starts to walk funny, like his legs feel wobbly, just like jell-o, but when he look at the food on the table, his stomach turned over again and made him rush back to the bathroom and vomit some more in the bucket. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe that the food I just cooked made Gruffi throw up." Grammi said, feeling concern for Gruffi. Zummi was trying to figure out what is happening to Gruffi, until, all of the sudden, Zummi realized something, and he believes it's the spell that he cast on Gruffi, which is the…Babba Spell. "Everyone, I think I just figure out what is appening, I mean, happening to Gruffi. But…I have to tell Gruffi about it, and maybe…I can tell you all about it as ell, I mean, well." Zummi said to the other Gummi Bears.

And so they all agreed, and they, including Gruffi, who is feeling much better, all went into the lab to see what they can do to figure out Gruffi's problem. "Okay, Zummi. I'll bite. Will you please tell me why we're here?" Gruffi asked, while getting a headache and also sitting down in a chair to get comfortable. "Well, Gruffi. I think I just igure, I mean, figure out your problem on why you're eeling, I mean, feeling this way." Zummi said. "Like what? Is it bad?" Gruffi asked. "No, not at all. Well, I just igure, I mean, figure out your problem. Which is, you been feeling nauseous, izzy, I mean, dizzy, eeling ramps, I mean, feeling cramps, and also been rowing up, I mean, throwing up." Zummi said while looking at his book of spells to figure out Gruffi's problem.

"Okay, Zummi. What's your point?" Gruffi asked. "Well, my onit, I mean, my point is…well, you might it's crazy, but…It all started when I was reading through my magic book full of spells, and when Grammi came in, I just found a spell that is onderful, I mean, wonderful, which it has a icture, I mean, picture of a baby on it." Zummi said. "Hmm…what about it?" Gruffi asked, feeling anxious to know what is happening to him. "Well, the spell that I was reading is called The Babba Spell. Which is a spell that can make everyone have a baby and carry the baby for six to nine months. Grammi told me that she wishes she could have a baby, and so, I chant the magic words, which is when you came in, Gruffi, and I im my target, I mean, aim my target to chant the magic words, until…it was…back-fired on me." Zummi said, showing the other Gummi Bears and Gruffi the Babba Spell and the picture of the baby on it as well.

When Gruffi saw what Zummi is talking about, he realized that the Babba Spell that Zummi had chanted the magic words, somehow made him carry the baby. "Well, I'll be bounced! There's no way you're saying…" Gruffi said with his eyes wide open while looking at Zummi and the magic book. "Well, I really ate, I mean, hate to say this, Gruffi…Congratulations…you're pregnant." Zummi said.

_**(This chapter is when Zummi tells Gruffi that Gruffi Gummi is pregnant. I bet you all wonder on how Gruffi is going to react after Zummi told him that he's pregnant. Well, please review this chapter and I hope you will love it. Thank you.)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Pregnant With His First Cub

_**(This chapter here is when Gruffi starts to freak out when he heard that he's pregnant with his first cub, and that…He's going to be a father, just like he is a father figure to Sunni and Cubbi. Anyway, this fanfic is when Gruffi becomes pregnant when Zummi used the Babba Spell to make Grammi pregnant, but instead…the spell back-fired and made Gruffi pregnant. Oh, just so you all know, there won't be any bad guys in this fanfic, it's just the Gummi Bears, and a bit later in the fanfic, Gruffi Gummi will introduce the other Gummi Bears his very first cub and maybe more in the future as well. Please…Enjoy!)**_

_**Chapter 4: Pregnant With His First Cub**_

Gruffi stood up very quickly with his eyes wide open and with his mouth dropped, Tummi was choking on some Gummi-Berries, Grammi just gasped, so did Sunni as well, Cubbi was shocked as well with his eyes wide open and his mouth dropped as well. "I'm WHAT?" Gruffi asked in shocked. Zummi just sighed and sit down in his chair, "Regnant, I mean, Pregnant." He said.

All of the sudden, Gusto came in and saw the other Gummi Bears. "Did I hear that Gruffi is pregnant?" He asked while coming inside the lab. "Hi, Gusto." Sunni and Cubbi said at the same time. "Yes, you did hear that Gruffi is pregnant with his first cub." Grammi said. Gruffi just looked very shocked, and he could not believe that he's going to be a father to his own cub for the first time and he turned to Zummi, "How is this even physically possible, Zummi?" He asked, still in shocked.

"Well, Gruffi. If my calculations are orrect, I mean, correct, I believe it could be the pell, I mean, spell that I just cast on Grammi to make her regnant, I mean, pregnant, but instead, the pell, I mean, spell, somehow back-fired on me, and made you pregnant once you came into the ab, I mean, lab." Zummi said. "Are you sure?" Gruffi asked. "Yes, I am absolutely sure about it, because I remembered." Zummi said. "Oh my goodness gracious, I can't believe it, Gruffi is going to have a Gummi baby. Sound a bit crazy, but…it's like bringing a miracle into a whole new world." Gusto said, looking at Gruffi trying to get a good picture of Gruffi being pregnant. "Gusto, this is no time for a sketch, we have to wait till, I mean, until, Gruffi gets bigger, so his cub could hear him and also…come to this world." Zummi said.

Gruffi just sighed in his chair and he just looked down at his stomach, which is when he now realizes that he is now carrying a life in his stomach, not just any life, his own cub for the first time. "I can't believe that I'm going to be a father. I just…can't believe it." He said while looking at the other Gummis. "It's okay, Gruffi. Me and Cubbi know how you feel." Sunni said. "You do, Sunni?" Gruffi asked, looking at Sunni.

"Of course, reason why is because…when me and Cubbi were cubs ourselves, you were like a father figure to the both of us, and you did a wonderful job on taking care of us, along with Grammi, Tummi and Zummi as well." Sunni said. "Yeah, I agree with Sunni. You're really like a father figure to the both of us, Gruffi. And you did a very good job on it as well." Cubbi said.

Gruffi smile a little at both Sunni and Cubbi on what they both said to him about him being a good father figure to them and that Gruffi did a good job at it as well, and so…Gruffi sighed and smiled at them. "Thanks, Sunni and Cubbi." He said with a smile. Sunni and Cubbi smiled back at Gruffi and they went over to him and give him a hug to cheer him up. "Awww, isn't that the sweetest moment I've ever seen?" Grammi asked with a smile watching Gruffi gives Sunni and Cubbi a hug to cheer him up. "Yeah, it's so very sweet, indeed, Grammi." Gusto said.

Gruffi looked at the others and he blushed a little and then, he cleared his throat and says, "Alright…I'm ready to have a baby. And I'm ready to be a father." All the Gummi Bears cheered and that they will all give Gruffi a lot of support and comfort as well. "Well, since you're ready to have a baby, Gruffi, that is, if you're going to keep your baby, here's what I'm going to tell you…this regnancy, I mean, pregnancy you have to carry your cub for about to six or nine months, which is a ong, I mean, long time. Also…you have to get repared, I mean, prepared." Zummi said.

"Like what?" Gruffi asked. "Well, I'll show you in my spell book about the Babba Spell. It says here; there's going to a lot of hanges, I mean, changes in the pregnancy, like…Mood Swings, which means that you will hange, I mean, change your attitude from happy, sad, mad and back to happy again. Also, once you get bigger into the pregnancy, you won't ble, I mean, able to see your feet, because, you will have ack ain, I mean, back pain. Also, you need to eat oods, I mean, foods that are healthy, and there's also ood ravings, I mean, food cravings to have strange foods to eat during pregnancy. Also, there's also the esting instinct, I mean, Nesting Instinct, which is when you have to lean, I mean, clean everything whenever you see ust, I mean, dust everywhere. It's just like a bird preparing a nest for her eggs." Zummi said while showing Gruffi the instructions on what to do during pregnancy.

"I see. Anything else, Zummi?" Gruffi asked while sitting in his chair while rubbing his head, because he has a headache and feel dizzy again. "Well, since this is your irst, I mean, first month of pregnancy, you will feel nauseous, izzy, I mean, dizzy in the eyes, headaches, ramps, I mean, cramps everywhere, and also throwing up as well. Once this cub comes into the world, you will be able to hold him or her in your arms, and also…you need to make a nice nursery for your cub to sleep in." Zummi said. "What happens if I don't need a nursery? I mean, I do like to see if my cub could sleep with me in his or her crib, so he or she won't get lonely and that I can watch him or her whenever he or she needs to be changed or need to be fed as well." Gruffi said. "Well, that will sound good, Gruffi. A very good idea." Zummi said. "I like that idea." Sunni said. "Same here, Gruffando." Gusto said. "Me too." Tummi and Cubbi said at the same time. "A wonderful idea indeed." Grammi said. Gruffi smiled at the Gummi Bears, and he says, "Thank you…for your support. Thank you…all of you."

_**(This chapter here talks about Gruffi being shocked to hear that he's pregnant and he's carrying a life, not just any life, his very own cub inside his stomach, and that Gruffi is ready to be a father for the first time and that he appreciates all the support from Cubbi, Grammi, Gusto, Sunni, Tummi and Zummi. Please review this chapter and I hope you will love it. Thank you.)**_


	5. Chapter 5: First and Second Month

_**(This chapter here is when Gruffi is in his first month and second month of pregnancy, I do know that ultrasounds were not invented in their time, but they could use a Doppler to hear the cub's heart-beat, which it could be an old tool to hear the baby or babies' heart-beat. And also…Gusto is going to make something very special for Gruffi and for Gruffi's new bundle of joy once Gruffi's cub comes into the world. Please…Enjoy!)**_

_**Chapter 5: Gruffi's First and Second Month of Pregnancy**_

In Gruffi's first month of pregnancy, he has been feeling wonderful and that his morning sickness is all gone, and that his body is going through a lot of changes. Like, his body was getting ready for the growth of his cub, which he starts to panic a little to see if his baby is okay, which is why he goes to Zummi for an explanation.

"Not to orry, I mean, worry, Gruffi. Your ub, I mean, cub is about the ize, I mean, size of a herry, I mean, cherry. Which is why your ody, I mean, body is going to get prepared for the rowth, I mean, growth of your cub." Zummi said. Gruffi sighed in relief. "Phew. Thank goodness, thank you for telling me, Zummi. I just don't know what is happening to my body since there's a cub in there." He said. "You're welcome, Gruffi. Also, look what I got." Zummi said and shows Gruffi a tool in his hand. "Uh, Zummi? What is it?" Gruffi asked, feeling curious. "This Gruffi is called a Doppler; it's a tool that you can listen to your cub's heart-beat for the first time." Zummi said. "Wow. I didn't know I can listen to my cub's heart-beat. Do you think it will work?" Gruffi asked, feeling surprised that the Doppler could let him listen to his cub's heart-beat.

"Well, it's an ossibility, I mean, possibility, but we can fry, I mean, try." Zummi said, and then, Gruffi gets on the bed and takes his shirt off along with his belt, and then, Zummi puts the Doppler onto Gruffi's stomach, which is not that big, but the cub is the size of a cherry. And so, Zummi starts to listen to the cub's heart-beat and so did Gruffi as well. Thump…Thump…Thump… Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump.

"That's the heart-beat that we're hearing, Gruffi." Zummi said. "Wow, it's beating fast." Gruffi said. "Yes, nine beats per unite, I mean, minute, perfectly normal. Also…if my calculations are correct, Gruffi, I say your cub is doing just fine in your stomach and everything's perfectly normal." Zummi said. Gruffi sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I'm glad my cub is doing fine." He said with a smile.

Later, Gusto was staying with the Gummi Bears for Gruffi's pregnancy, so that way, he's going to make something very special for Gruffi and for Gruffi's cub as well. And so, he starts on thinking on some good ideas, and starts to make a good plan to make something special for Gruffi and for the bundle of joy along the way. He thought long and hard, until…his brain gives him a very good idea, and so he went out of the room and went to his place behind the waterfall, and grabs some clay and starts on making a good sculpture for Gruffi and for the bundle of joy along the way.

"I bet the Gruffando and his bundle of joy is going to be surprised to see this masterpiece that I am going to make for them. Just to show them my support." He said to himself while doing the sculpture, and while he was sculpting, he saw some paint on his desk, and he thought of a good idea. "That's it. Once the sculpture is all finished and dry, maybe I could paint it, maybe that can make Gruffi and the bundle of joy happy and special." He said and then, he grabbed some paint and continues to finish his sculpture.

Into Gruffi's second month of pregnancy, Gruffi has been feeling strange to his stomach, which made him look down at his stomach, still not a baby bump yet. Gruffi looks down at his stomach and he puts his paw on his stomach. "Wow, so you're really in me, huh?" He said to his stomach if his cub could hear him. "And I bet you're hungry, young one." He said while rubbing his stomach, looking at himself in the mirror. And then, he heard his stomach growling, and he says, "Now it's time to get something to eat. Because I am starving." And so, he goes into the hallway and goes into the kitchen, which he starts to smell Grammi's cooking.

"Mmmm, what smells so good?" He said while smelling the food being cooked. "Hi, Gruffi. I see you came down to have some dinner." Grammi said while cooking. "Oh, yes, Grammi. I am starving." Gruffi said getting a spot for him to sit and he sat in a nice comfortable rocking chair, which is very comfortable and he puts his feet on the stool right in front of the fire-place. Grammi comes in and saw Gruffi in a rocking chair, relaxing, and she gives him a trey of food. "Here's your dinner, Gruffi. Enjoy." She said. "Thank you, Grammi." Gruffi said, and then, he starts on eating his dinner and then, he starts to get a bit upset when his food was hot, which it touch his tongue, you know, when you felt a burn on your tongue while eating food that is hot and steamy. "Ow!" Gruffi said, feeling the burn on his tongue from eating his dinner. "Gruffi, what is the matter?" Grammi and Zummi asked at the same time. "It's my tongue! My dinner is hot and made my tongue get a burn." Gruffi said while going through a mood swing. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know your supper gave you a tongue, Gruffi Gummi!" Grammi said with an angry tone.

Gruffi's face turned red, like he was about to explode in front of Grammi, and so, he gets out of the chair, takes his dinner with him, including a cup of cold milk and goes into his bedroom, and then, he just growls furiously walking away from Grammi. "What happened?" Sunni asked, feeling concerned on what happened. "Oh, Gruffi is just upset." Grammi said. "Upset about what?" Tummi asked. "He's upset about his tongue got a burn while eating his supper. And I think he's going through, I say, a mood swing." Zummi said. "What's a mood swing?" Cubbi asked, feeling curious.

"Well, Cubbi. A Ood Wing, I mean, Mood Swing, is like when Gruffi is regnant, I mean, pregnant, his attitude will start to change from ice, I mean, nice, to ad, I mean, mad, to ad, I mean, sad, and then, back to nice again. It just couldn't make up its mind whether on how Gruffi feels." Zummi said. "Are mood swings normal during pregnancy, Zummi?" Tummi asked. "Well, Tummi. I have to say it is normal to have mood swings while pregnant, and they will soon go away after the aby, I mean, baby is born. I'm sure that Gruffi is alright. He will calm down." Zummi said. "I hope you're right, Zummi. When Cubbi and I were cubs, Gruffi did such a very good job on taking care of us when we were little. Also, you, Grammi and Tummi all did very good jobs on taking care of us as well. When Gruffi took care of us when we were cubs, I say that Gruffi is like a father figure to me and Cubbi." Sunni said. "Yeah. He is like a father figure to us. Just like Grammi is like a mother figure to us as well." Cubbi said. Grammi smiled at Sunni and Cubbi, thinking of Gruffi as a father figure and also herself as a mother figure as well. "Awwww, you two are so very sweet." She said with a smile.

While Gruffi was eating his supper, he heard the other Gummi Bears talking about him being a good father figure to Sunni and Cubbi when they were cubs, and when he looks down at his stomach, he puts his paw on his stomach, until, all of the sudden, tears start to fall out of his eyes…Gruffi is sobbing. Awwww, looks like Gruffi is sad thinking that he will be a good father figure to his cub that he is carrying. "I'll be a wonderful father to you, my little boy or girl. My little Gruffi Jr. or my little Sassi." He said to his stomach with tears in his eyes while rubbing his stomach.

When night came to the Gummi Glen, while the other Gummi Bears were sleeping, Gruffi was sleeping, but he…starts to dream…

Gruffi dreams about him being pregnant, and then, he goes into labor, he breathes through the contractions and hard labor pains, and then, he uses all of his might to push his cub out of him, until he gives birth to a baby girl that he'll name her; Sassi. "Hello, Sassi. I'm your father. Hi, your father loves you." He cooed at her and gives her a kiss on her forehead, until, one day, darkness came into the room, and…an evil laugh came out of nowhere and grabbed Sassi away from Gruffi, which made Gruffi sob that he lost his daughter to his enemy; Igthorn.

"Igthorn. You let go of my daughter." Gruffi said with an angry, and he starts to grab some Gummi-Berry Juice and starts to drink some until…the Gummi-Berry Juice didn't made him bounce, it made him turned into a baby himself, which causes Gruffi to sob in his sleep while dreaming. "Sorry, you silly little Gummi Bear. You lost your daughter…forever!" Igthorn said while holding Sassi in his arms. Sassi was crying, crying for Gruffi. Gruffi looked up and saw Sassi crying for him, and then, he starts to cry as well and the darkness came back into the room again.

When Gruffi's nightmare ended, Gruffi was tossing and turning, until, Cubbi came in and saw Gruffi tossing and turning in his sleep. "Gruffi, wake up…please, wake up." He said gently, trying to get Gruffi to wake up from his nightmare. When Gruffi opened his eyes, he gasped and saw Cubbi in his bedroom, and he kept on breathing and gives Cubbi a hug and he goes into tears. "Oh, Cubbi. I just had this horrible nightmare, I went into labor and gave birth to a baby girl that I named her; Sassi, and…Igthorn grabbed her from me out of nowhere, and the Gummi-Berry Juice didn't made me bounce, it turned me into a baby, and I couldn't do anything to save Sassi." He said while hugging Cubbi and sobbing into him.

Cubbi didn't know what to do, and so he left Gruffi in his bedroom and went to grab Zummi. A short time later, Zummi went into Gruffi's bedroom while grabbing a Doppler to listen the baby's heart-beat to see if the baby is okay. "It's okay, Gruffi. I'm here now. Just take a deep breath, try to calm down, and let's hear the heart-beat if your cub is okay." Zummi said while putting the Doppler on Gruffi's stomach while Gruffi was trying to calm down. When he heard the thumping sounds from his stomach, he was relieved that his cub is okay and it's alive. "Well, Gruffi. I say your cub is doing ine, I mean, fine. And I say you just had a bad ream, I mean, dream." Zummi said, feeling concern for Gruffi. "No, Zummi. It was a nightmare. And I was afraid that Igothorn will take my baby away from me, and I won't be able to hold him or her in my arms. And that I'm also afraid that the Gummi-Berry Juice will turn me into a baby as well." Gruffi said. "But…Igthorn is dead, and the Dunwyn is safe, and so is the glen, Gruffi. We're all safe, and all our enemies are all dead." Sunni said, feeling concern for Gruffi as well.

Gruffi sighed and took a deep breath and he starts to lay down on his bed with his blankets on him to keep him and his baby warm from getting frost-bite. "You're right, Sunni. I believe it was all just a nightmare. Well…I think we should get some sleep for the rest of the night." He said while trying to get some sleep. "Yeah. We should. Good night, Gruffi. Sweet dreams. We'll see you in the morning." Sunni said. "Good night, Gruffi." Cubbi said. "Good night, Sunni. Good night, Cubbi. And Cubbi?" Gruffi said. Cubbi turned around and looked at Gruffi. "Yes, Gruffi." Cubbi said. "Don't worry about me, Cubbi. I'll be fine. And thank you for your concern and Sunni's concern as well." Gruffi said. Cubbi smiled and he says, "You're welcome. And I'm here for you." And then, Cubbi goes out into the hallway and into bed. Zummi looks at Gruffi and places the Doppler on Gruffi's stomach and put the ear-phones on Gruffi's ears, so that way, Gruffi could listen to the cub's heart-beat while sleeping and then, Zummi goes out of the door and into bed as well.

While Gruffi was sleeping, he keeps on listening to his cub's heart-beat, and he starts to smile at that lovely sound from his stomach, and he places his paw on his stomach and rubs his stomach while sleeping. "Good night, my little one. Sweet dreams." He said to his stomach and goes to sleep for the night.

_**(This chapter here is when Gruffi goes into his first and second month of pregnancy, Gusto makes something special for Gruffi and for the bundle of joy, and also when Gruffi has a scary nightmare. Also for the story, no bad guys in the story, but Igthorn, the Gummi Bears' enemy is only in Gruffi's nightmare, but Igthorn is not going to be in the story. Please review this chapter and I hope you will love it. Thank you.)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Third and Fourth Month

(Hello, everybody. I am so sorry for taking so long with this story, I was sooooooooooooooo busy helping my family around the house, and helping my family taking care of my great-grandmother, who has Alzheimer's. Since Friday of this month, me and my family got hit by a tornado, and I helped my family pick up lots of sticks, and that me and my family are all okay.

Anyway…this chapter here to Gruffi's pregnancy, this is when Gruffi is in his third month of pregnancy and will go into his fourth month of pregnancy as well. I bet you're all curious if Calla and Cavin are going to be in this story, well…I was thinking that they're not going to be in the story, reason why is because…they don't want to think that Zummi is crazy about Gruffi being pregnant and that Zummi accidentally used a pregnancy spell on Gruffi, instead of Grammi.

Also…Duke Igthorn is also not going to be in the story either, cause…for this story, it reminds me of one episode of the Gummi Bears when Gruffi and Cubbi were taking care of baby griffins while the Mother Griffin was out. And…one part of that episode has a scene when Gruffi saw the Mother Griffin came back to her nest and saw Cubbi, Gruffi was trying to tell the Mother Griffin that he has something for her, which is one of her babies, which somehow fell out of the nest and Gruffi has to be the one to get it for her, while Cubbi was keeping an eye out on the Mother Griffin. For that part…when the Mother Griffin saw Gruffi, thinking that Gruffi is going to get one of her babies away from her, Gruffi was trying to tell her that he has one of her babies that fell out of the nest, and then…we saw a huge bump on Gruffi's stomach, which Gruffi was carrying the baby griffin inside his shirt that Gruffi was trying to get it out of his shirt and back with its mother.

Anyway, here's the chapter…enjoy!)

**Chapter 6: Gruffi's Third and Fourth Month of Pregnancy**

On the third month of pregnancy, Gruffi has been feeling very odd on his body, which causes him to feel…itchy, like crazy. And so…when he woke up that morning after the sound of his alarm clock, he turned his clock off and he starts to get out of his bed and starts to do a little bit of exercise to keep him and his gummi cub healthy and strong. He moved his legs up and down while counting. "One…two…one…two…one…two…one…two." He said while counting. And then…while he was in the bathroom, he brushed his teeth while counting as well. "One, two, three, four, five, six…One, two, three, four, five, six…One, two, three, four, five, six." He said while counting and brushing his teeth.

After he was done brushing his teeth, he starts to feel itchy all over his body, and he starts on scratching his body like crazy. "Ahhh, ooohh, ahhh, ooohh, ahhh, ooohh, ahhhh." He said while scratching his body, and then…he thought of a very good idea. "Aha. Maybe I could take a nice warm bath with some nice gummi berry itch soap maybe that could get rid of my itching." He said to himself, and then…he starts to get some nice warm water for the tub, and he grabs some soap that has the smell of gummi-berries, and he starts to take off his pjs, and he starts to get into the water with a nice sigh. "Ahh. That feels so wonderful." He said to himself while relaxing in the nice warm bath.

After he was done in the tub, he grab his robe and slippers, and he starts to get dressed in his bedroom, and he fixes the sign that says, "Live Each Day In The Gummi Way" and then…he starts to walk into the kitchen to get something to eat. Once he got into the kitchen, he saw the other Gummi Bears eating as well. "Good morning, everyone." Gruffi said. "Good morning, Gruffi." Grammi said. "Good morning, Gruffi." Sunni and Cubbi said at the same time. "Good morning, Gruffi." Tummi said while eating some gummi-berries. "Good morning, Gruffando." Gusto said. "Good orning, I mean, morning, Gruffi." Zummi said. Gruffi smiled and he starts to grab a plate and starts on getting some food, like eggs, bread, milk, and also…some yummy delicious gummi-berries. "Gosh, Gruffi. I see you got an ull, I mean, full plate of delicious ood, I mean, food." Zummi said, feeling surprised at Gruffi's plate.

"Yeah. I'm just eating for two, which is me and my gummi cub." Gruffi said with a smile and starts on eating his food. "So, Gruffi. What is it like to, you know…have a gummi cub inside your stomach?" Sunni asked, feeling curious. "Well, Sunni, sweetie…It does feel…a little strange at first, because…I never become pregnant before. Also…it does feel very…interesting, because…I do like to see what is like to be a father to my own gummi cubs, so they could carry out on the Gummi Bear Way Tradition. Just like we're doing the Gummi Bear Way Tradition. Not only that…earlier this morning, Zummi, I have been feeling itchy all over my body, and…I don't know why I feel so itchy, but…I did take a warm bath to stop the itching." Gruffi said.

"Well, Gruffi. When it comes to tching, I mean, itching, I will have to say, it could be your ormones, I mean, hormones during pregnancy. And…the itching will stop oon, I mean, soon enough. But…try to take a nice arm, I mean, warm bath, maybe it will stop the tching, I mean, itching. Also, make sure you use some gummi-berry soap that we kept in the bathroom, as ell, I mean, well." Zummi said. "I'll be sure to do that, Zummi." Gruffi said with a nod and continues on eating his food. "Also, Gruffi…Since you're in your hird, I mean, third month into regnancy, I mean, pregnancy, you will start to have some ood ravings, I mean, food cravings. And…once you go into the ourth onth, I mean, fourth month, you will feel strange, like…emotionally, which is called ood wings, I mean, Mood Swings." Zummi said.

"What are Mood Swings?" Gruffi asked, feeling curious on what Mood Swings are. "Well, Gruffi. Mood Swings are not just ordinary emotions, but…it will hange, I mean, change from one emotion to another. Like…ad, I mean, sad, from appy, I mean, happy, from ngry, I mean, angry, and then, back to happy again. But…the Mood Swings will stop at the end of the onth, I mean, month as well." Zummi said. "I see. So, I am now on…Food Cravings?" Gruffi asked. "Yes. You have started on food cravings, and it will stop soon nough, I mean, enough." Zummi said. "Right." Gruffi said and continues to eat his food.

"Zummi, how long does Gruffi have to carry his gummi cub?" Tummi asked, feeling curious. "Well, Tummi…I will have to say that Gruffi is now in his third month, and that he has ix, I mean, six months. Because…once he enters his nine months of regnancy, I mean, pregnancy, Gruffi will start to feel ressure, I mean, pressure in his lower stomach, and maybe some strong ramps, I mean, cramps, which are called: Contractions, and…once the contractions are stronger and closer ogether, I mean, together, Gruffi will go into the phrase, which is called Transition Phrase, which is a ign, I mean, sign, which will causes the gummi cub to move further down into his pelvis, which is an pening, I mean, opening for the gummi cub to come out of." Zummi said. Gruffi was surprised that caused him to spit out his food after hearing what Zummi had said to Tummi about where is his gummi cub going to come out of. "Wait a minute…Are you saying that my cub is going to come out of my butt?" Gruffi asked, feeling surprised and shocked to hear that his cub is going to come out of his bottom. "I elieve, I mean, believe so, Gruffi. Because…I don't have the materials to ut, I mean, cut your stomach open, and I don't have any spells on how to get your cub out of your tomach, I mean, stomach. It has to be an atural, I mean, natural irth, I mean, birth." Zummi said.

Gruffi was surprised to hear that Zummi doesn't have the materials or spells to cut his stomach open to get his cub out of him, but…he got his anger to calm down in his mind, and he looks at Zummi. "Okay, Zummi. Since this is going to be a natural birth, it will be okay to get my cub out of me safely, and I also hope that my cub will come out healthy and maybe adorable as well." Gruffi said. "That's the spirit, Gruffando. After the cub comes, I have a huge surprise for you and the cub as well, Gruffando. But…it's not finished yet, because I am still working on it." Gusto said. "Oh, Gusto. That is very sweet. And I can't wait to see it. And…I bet my cub can't wait to see it either once he or she comes into this beautiful world." Gruffi said while rubbing his stomach. "Gruffi, if you don't mind me asking…is your cub going to be…a boy or a girl?" Cubbi asked. "Um…I really not quite sure, Cubbi. Because…I can't quite tell if my cub is a boy or a girl when it comes to my stomach, because…Zummi once told me once I have a baby bump in front of me, and I will have to look to see what baby bump I am having. Zummi once says if my stomach is flat, it's a girl, and if my stomach is round, it's a boy. But…I am hoping for a surprise, so that I will be happy that I have a nice happy healthy cub." Gruffi said.

"Gruffi, mind if I tell you something, please?" Cubbi asked. "Sure, Cubbi. You can tell me anything." Gruffi said. "I want a baby brother." Cubbi said, sweetly. "Awww. You want a brother? That's so very sweet, Cubbi." Gruffi said with a smile and he gives Cubbi a hug, which Cubbi hugs Gruffi back. "Gruffi…I do want a baby sister." Sunni said with a smile upon her face. "Aww, Sunni, sweetie. That's so very sweet." Gruffi said with a smile and he gives Sunni a hug, which Sunni hugs him back.

When Gruffi's fourth month of pregnancy came, Gruffi was still having food cravings, and then, later…his attitude started to change from sad to happy to angry and back to happy again, just like what Zummi had told him. While Gruffi was working on getting his clock all fixed, he accidentally hit his finger while getting his clock back together again.

"Ow! Oh my goodness, that hurt. Ow!" Gruffi said with a little sad look upon his face. And then…he goes to the bathroom, uses a small bandage to put around his finger. "There we go. All better now." Gruffi said with a smile upon his face.

Then, he looks at himself in the mirror and saw that he almost getting a baby bump. "Oh my! I am now getting bigger and bigger by the minute, and I do want this whole thing to stop!" Gruffi said with an angry tone upon his voice. "Oh, not to worry, I'm sure I got five months to go, since I am now in my fourth month of pregnancy, and I'm sure it will give me some time to get everything all set and prepared for my precious gummi cub to come to this beautiful new world. Well…off to get my clock fixed." Gruffi said with a happy tone of his voice and went back to his work-bench and starts to get his clock all fixed.

Once his clock is all fixed, he also made his bed, and he took care of his laundry and he shined his shoes as well. "Wow. Looks like I am getting my room and work-bench all clean." Gruffi said to himself. If he didn't notice is that his baby bump is getting a little bit bigger, which it could mean that his gummi cub could be about the size of a grape-fruit.

"I know you want to come out, my gummi cub, but…it will be very soon. And I promise you that I will be the best father to you, and I will take good care of you, and that I will love you so as well. And I can't wait to see you and meet you for the first time as well." Gruffi said while looking down at his stomach and he rubs his stomach to feel his cub move or kick, either way. When night came to the Gummi Glen, Gruffi starts to take a nice warm bath and he uses some gummi-berry soap to stop his itching, he got into his robe and slippers and got into his pjs and starts to go to bed for the night, and he sighed. "Wow…what a day has been. Well…I hope a new day tomorrow is going to be just fine." He said to himself, and then…he starts on rubbing his stomach and looks down at his stomach. "Good night, my wonderful sweet little gummi cub. Sweet dreams." He said and then…he goes to sleep on a nice beautiful starry night in Gummi Glen.

(Please be sure to review this chapter and I am so sorry for taking so long to get back to you on the story. Thank you very much.)


End file.
